Confessions and Understandings
by NightDiamond358
Summary: My first fanfiction. This is basically about Aerith trying to find Zack in heaven. The timeline is different, but not AU. I'm not very good at summaries so please read. Zerith.


**First fanfic! Please review:] No flames please. Starts out mainly about Aerith's thoughts, but then more Zerith. The timeline is kind of jumbled up also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy or its characters.(Or its amazing music)**

A beautiful girl was sitting in front of a pond that was showing her a handsome blond, spiky haired boy. Aerith sighed out all her feelings as she watched him kiss his girlfriend on the cheek after coming home from a long day at work.

It's been two years and six months since Aerith departed from the world of the living by the wrath of Sephiroth's sword. She spent a year in the life stream helping the planet as part of the planet. Then she was able to leave it and go up to heaven to continue watching over the now delicate Earth. Her special pond allows her to see anything on the planet, which us why she way currently able to watch a Mr. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart. Don't get her wrong though. She was not watching over Cloud because she wanted to be with him on Earth or anything like that. The real reason she was watching him was because he had been so depressed over the last few years since he had felt guilty about letting her die. Luckily he was recovering with plenty of people to help. Aerith felt relieved to see him pull through, but it didn't stop the tinge of pain from seeing him with Tifa. She wasn't that upset considering deep down she knows that they belong together.

Aerith let her mind drift to another man whom she had much stronger feelings for than Cloud. Zack Fair. Her first love with those gorgeous blue eyes and boyish smirk. A single tear escaped her eye as she thought about him. She had hoped so much that she would be able to find Zack by now, but no such luck. She thought back to how devastated she was when she felt that Zack was dead. For four years she had waited for him to return, and then after sensing his passing away she spent three years looking for purpose again. She would wear that plastic smile for her mom, but on the inside she was weeping.

Snapping out of her thoughts she stood up and brushed off her skirt. Picking up an empty flower basket she said aloud "Well sitting on my butt won't get me anywhere." As she made her way over to the field she tried to come up with other places to look for Zack. Her friends that lived by her home had suggested that after a year of looking perhaps it's time to move on. After all there is a large chance he is not destined to leave the life stream, but Aerith won't believe it. Zack was special and he had to be up here somewhere. She sighed again while brainstorming.

"Perhaps he's in a more machiney part of heaven." she mused. Giggling at her choice of words her inner babble came to a stop. Something was in her flower field. As she looked closer she noticed it was a person. Narrowing her eyes she humphed and marched over to the person lounging on her precious flowers.

"Excuse me" she boldly said. The stranger didn't move or say anything, but let out a small snore. Walking up all the way to the snoozing person she gasped. She couldn't breathe or move. "Zack, Zack, Zack." It was the only thought in her mind. There he was. The same as when she had last saw him. Cute as ever and smiling as he lay sleeping there.

It took two full minutes to react in some way. When she did it was joyful tears spilling down her cheeks. Then she cried out "Zack!" The boy woke with a start just in time to see a blur of pink before he got the wind knocked out of him from being tackled to the ground. "Zack it's you. Really you." Aerith cried. All Zack could do was gasp out "Air need air!" Aerith quickly sat up, but stayed straddled on his hips. Zack filled his lungs with one long breath. As he looked up he was shocked to see a weeping Aerith. "Aerith?" She smiled at him and choked out "Yes Zack. It's me." He just continued to stare because he didn't have a clue how to react. I mean what was he supposed to do? He had seen how Aerith had fallen in love with Cloud and moved on. When he witnessed it he was happy. She had been so depressed when he died and he knew Cloud was worthy of her. Zack decided to accept that he had lost his chance with her. but then why was she so happy to see him? He had failed her, yet there was clearly love on those emerald eyes.

Seeming to understand what was going on inside his head she said "You know about Cloud and me, don't you." He gently nodded. She bit her lip and looked away. Zack quickly tried to comfort her by saying "Aerith, I'm not angry with you. I was happy to see you with Cloud. He made you smile again, your real smile. I understand that you love hi-" He was cut off when she leaned down and kissed him hard. She put all her emotions in that one kiss. When they broke apart she said "I always have and always will love you Zack. Cloud was special to me, but you took my heart. I'm so sorry if I ever made you doubt that. Please, please believe me."  
Zack grinned and then started to laugh. Aerith scrunched her eyebrows together and asked "Why are you laughing? I'm being serious here." When he continued to laugh she smacked him on the head. "Ow! Jeez, I'm just laughing because I never expected to be knocked to the ground and kissed by a Miss Aerith Gainsborough." She immediately blushed and got off of him. He sat up and then continued "I'm also laughing because I'm happy, but kind of shocked. You really want to be with me?" Aerith's head snapped up and she didn't even hesitate to shout at him "Of course I'm choosing you silly! I love you." He couldn't help but be filled with joy and pull her into his arms. With his head on top of hers he whispered "I love you too."

**Yeah not very good, but hey it's my first. When I wrote this my mind was like "Stop using the word she for Christ's sake!" Oh well, hope you liked it. I'm also not very crazy about the title so suggestions would be great.**


End file.
